


Cadenza

by lynne_monstr



Category: Leverage
Genre: Date Night, Even post-series Nate will never stop being dramatic, F/M, a night at the opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: “When I said we should do something romantic just the two of us, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my fic-a-day exercise on tumblr.

“When I said we should do something romantic just the two of us, this wasn’t what I had in mind.” Sophie huffed once as she twisted down to take off her remaining heel, somehow managing to make the maneuver look graceful.

Then again, if there was something that Sophie Devereaux couldn’t make look graceful, Nate had yet to see it.

They ducked around a corner just in time. A head popped into view behind them and Sophie swung, smacking their would-be assailant in the nose with her stiletto.

The man hit the floor. The tails of his ridiculous tuxedo fanned out behind him, black against plush red carpet.

“Oh.” Sophie looked from her hand down to the prone man, straightening her dress as she stepped back. “I wasn’t expecting that to work so well.”

They both crouched down to rifle through the man’s pockets. Sophie brandished the flash drive with a flourish before tucking it into her dress. Nate replaced it with an identical drive, a fierce smile on his face as he imagined how events would now play out for the man.

Arm-in-arm, they left the opera house, appearing as nothing more than another happy couple to any passing observers. Nate liked to think he could hear the fading melody of the lead soprano’s last notes as the grand double doors closed behind them. In reality, it was the wail of approaching sirens, which was less poetic but more satisfying.


End file.
